batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Wiki:Administrators
Introduction ‘‘‘Administrators’’’ are Batman Wiki users who have access to extra tools in order to be able to take care of certain maintenance tasks, as well as defending the community against threats such as vandalism. Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. He or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. List of Administrators Active Administrators *Doomlurker *Phantom Stranger *Mc dark knight 2013 InActive Administrators *Rod12 (Retired) *BatmanJR (Founder) List of Batman Wiki Staff Active Batman Wiki Staff *Coming Soon InActive Batman Wiki Staff *Muppets101 (Researcher and Editor) *Wolf master (Researcher and Editor) *EggHead (Researcher and Editor) *Lygris (Researcher and Editor) *Ventress112 (Researcher and Editor) *Duel44 (Researcher and Editor) *SonicSpeedster912 (Researcher and Editor) Administrator How to Guide List of Administrator Responsibilities *'Organizing and Deleting Unused Photos and Video on Site' (Example Deleting Duplicate or Low Resolution Images) *'Dealing with Vandalism on the Site' *'Supervising and Managing Editing Projects' Administrator Powers Administrators (or simply “admins”) are users who have been constant members of the wiki for a relatively long time and have knowledge of how it works and how it is organized, having made an impact by helping with tasks, creating content, reverting spam/vandalism and possibly bringing innovation into the wiki. While there is no strict number of edits required for a user to become an admin, these are the users who have participated and worked on a variety of things around the wiki, and may as a result have many edits. More importantly, administrators should be communicative with the rest of the community, reaching out to other users to help them as they collaborate. This community has existed for many years and a lot of what you see was made possible thanks to the efforts of users and admins (past and present). It is important that any new admins respect the wishes of the users and strive to preserve the legacy of Batman Wiki. See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an Administrator Current wiki administrators may reach out to users directly whenever they consider the wiki to be in need of new admins, based on how users fit around the above description of what an admin is. If you have been an editor here and are interested in the administrator position, you may ask a current admin about the possibility of becoming one, preferably by outlining the reasons why you believe you are a good fit for the role. However, bear in mind that it could be that the wiki has a sufficient number of admins and is not looking for new ones at the moment. For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page title such as " :Requests for adminship." On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What can Administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Administrators